x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost of a Chance
Premise Shadowcat meets Danielle Moonstar and quickly becomes fast good friends with her. However, she wakes up the next morning and realizes that she seemingly dreamed everything up. Strangely, it appears her dreams had a deeper meaning, leading into a race-against-time search as Kitty tries to find her new best friend. Summary While driving ATV's and dirt bikes in the canons before it's at the bottom of the reservoir, a small group of the team are having races agents each other with Loagn in charge. He urges them all to stick together and takes Sam with him. Rogue and Kitty are teamed-up, but Rogue leaves to go on ahead, as Kitty is a slow driver. They split up and while each are going around a curve, but on different heights, rocks fall and Kitty loses her balance and falls off and begins to drop 30 stories. Kitty is able to phase herself through most of it, even while her ride explodes. She catches herself on a ledge, but still falls off it, and down hard on the ground. Logan is still racing Sam, who is showing off, but immediately stops their race when he sees & smells the smoke from whoever's accident. When Kitty opens her eyes minutes later she is saved by a girl from her falling bike. She introduces herself as Danielle from Dark Hollow. The two quickly becomes friends once they realize they are both mutants. Logan shows up wanted to know what happens, and making sure kitty is all right. He then calls Rogue out for not sticking with Kitty. Back at the mansion Kitty eardrops in on the conversation on if Danielle would be allowed to stay with then, and join the X-men. Rogue comes up behind her and tries to apologize for earlier, Kitty tells her she's fine and awaits news from Charles. Logan comes in after putting away the 4-wheelers to see Sam waiting to greet him. Taunting him about possibly losing their race from earlier. Sam seems to rope Logan into a re-match, where the loser washes the bikes. Logan is fully aware Sam is trying to play him. Charles introduced Danielle Moonstar to everyone in the community room, and Kitty immediately sets Danielle up in her room. Meanwhile, Logan has his doubts about Danielle, while Bobby rides around on Sam's shoulders both making motorbike noises. During a training exercise were Jean, Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat, who are trainig with Danielle, Sunspot, Cannonball, and Iceman to work as a team, and over come unforeseen obstacles. With Storm creating weather for choppy water, Jean explains their mission is to get across the river and claim the flag. They all run for the raft and Sunspot pushes them off, but gets left behind once Shadowcat phases him half way through the dirt. Still on the water, Cannonball jumps in the water to push them to the other side. Nightcrawler ports in and has him disappear. Danielle seems scared and Iceman creates a bridge of ice for them to reach the other side. They run across it but it gets struck by lighting and they both fall into the water. Danielle becomes both angry and scared, using her powers, Danielle forces Jean to believe she has lost control of her own powers when Nightcrawler teleports he find himself back in the hell-dimension, and Shadowcat can't stop phasing through the ground. Xavier shows up with Storm by his side to clear everyone's thoughts. Danielle becomes angry back at the institute thinking everyone is mad at her. Kitty tries to calm her, but she storms off. Kitty follows and tells her nothing bad will happen. Danielle is still scared of being sent off, like what happened to her back home. She then warns that the Professor better not send her back. That night Danielle has troubling sleeping and gets into the mind of Logan, making him believe he is back with the Government as Weapon X. She also gets into Ororo’s head, making her believe her room is enclosing on her. Then Danielle gets into the professor's mind, making him believe the world has come for his students and sent the Sentinel back after them. Xavier mentally wakes Kitty up and has her come to the kitchen. Downstairs Logan holds Ororo’s hands to stop them from shaking while she tries to pour tea. Kitty defends Danielle, saying she was sound asleep, unaware of what even happened. Xavier sends her back to her room, while he ponders what to do. When Kitty wakes up the next morning she seems that Danielle, her bed, and all her stuff is gone. She yells at the professor demanding to know what he did to her. At the kitchen table, Xavier explains to her none of them know who she is. Kitty tries to call for her grandfather and gets no helpful news. Xavier tries to tell her it was all a dream, and she had been asleep since the bike accident. Then he tells her to get some more rest to clear her head. While asleep Kitty dreams of being in the mansion where everything is green and dripping wet. She then runs into a ghost like Danielle who asks for help. Kitty scared herself awake, but her phone immediately rings. On the phone, Danielle asks Kitty for help as she is trapped somewhere. Kitty runs back to the kitchen to find Kurt and forces him to help her. Meanwhile, Sam is having his rematch with Logan on the dirt bikes, with Bobby, Robert and Ray helping. Ray creates an electric field for Sam to jump over, while Logan avoids a rock slide created by Robert. He then avoids the lava slide created by Amara in her full form. Kurt ends up being able to port himself and Kitty to Darkhollow, a very empty and deserted little town. Kitty answers a pay phone where again Danielle asks for her help. Kurt tells Kitty he is worried about her, as the phone is dead. However, they find her address in a phone book on Maggie-Blue Road. There they met Black Eagle, who told them that Danielle had been missing for over two years and was presumed dead. Kurt believed that a Danielle Moonstar existed, but did not know how she met Kitty. Kitty decides to go where she first met Danielle and heads back to the cliff she fell off of. Kitty phases down the ground until she lands in an underground cave. Kitty hears and followed Danielle's voice, and finds her unconscious. Kitty is surprised and happy to prove to herself that Danielle was real. Meanwhile, Logan and Sam are still racing, with the finish line in sight. Sam might possibly win, but tries to show off and ends up falling off his bike, with Logan as the winner. Logan tells him he needs to stay more focused on what he’s doing next time. Kurt becomes worried and asked help from the team that are still out racing. Kurt gets a hold of Logan and explains to them the situation. Logan instigates a rescue, having Bobby creates a whirlpool, then freezing the water. Sam jumps ahead to create a hole, but is stopped by Logan, who won't risk a cave-in. The water begins to rise below as Amara, again in her full form, creates a hole by melting away the rock. Now able to see into the ground, Kurt ports down to get Kitty and Danielle. Kurt is surprised to find out that Danielle is indeed real. Danielle wakes up in the mansion with Kitty by her side. Xavier explains how her powers put her in a cocoon, and then reached out to Kitty for help; this turned out to be a blessing in disguise, as it created an unusual friendship Quotes Kitty: (to Kurt) Why are you lying to me, why is everyone lying to me!? Notes * Fears revealed * Danielle's Illusions * The group go Dirt Bike Riding. * Sunspot and Cyclops are seen, but has no lines. * Despite her screams, Storm has no lines. * Ororo was pouring tea for Logan. When her hands started shaking, Logan put his hands on hers to calm them — not even pulling away when Kitty walked in. * Danielle Moonstar is Native American as well as Forge. * Danielle Moonstar is a Northern Cheyenne Indian. * All the students’ fears related to losing control of their powers. Storm and Wolverine’s fears were about past traumas, and Charles Xavier’s fear was about The Future. Trivia * Maggie Blue O'Hara, who voices Kitty Pryde has a reference to her own name. When Kitty looks for the Moonstar residence in the phone book, she says it's at 760 Maggie Blue Road. * In the comic, Danielle's grandfather was an old friend of Xaviers. Danielle was also the second leader of the New Mutants. When she was transported to Asgard by Loki, she found and rescued a pegasus of the Valkyrie herd. The pegasus bonded with Danielle. * Dani Moonstar (codenamed Psyche, then Mirage) was one of the five original New Mutants in the comics, which included: Cannonball, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, and Karma * Danielle was born in Boulder, Colorado and her parents are William and Peg Lonestar. Cast Main Cast * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue Recurring Cast * Iceman Guest Cast * Danielle Moonstar * Cannonball Category:Season Four Category:Episode